


And they never Saw it coming

by NavySailor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySailor/pseuds/NavySailor
Summary: What happens when the cast is sucked into their character's dark world? Will they be able to pull themselves out alive? Will their counterparts reach them in time? Or will they be forever trapped in this dark Universe?
Kudos: 27





	And they never Saw it coming

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. This fic was written with no offence towards the amazing actors or their characters. It was simply written because I was given an idea and told I should run with it. So I did. I hope anyone reading this contains the common sense to know that it may not be for everyone and if you do not like it you do not have to continue reading any updates. I ask only constructive or kind comments are left. Anything rude or mean will be removed.

Joseph Anthony Mantegna Jr. sat quietly in his living room, a book in hand and his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The ocean waves washed up on the beach just outside his window providing the perfect level of background noise to aid his concentration. It was evening and the sun was just starting to go down over the horizon in the distance. His wife, Arlene, was out with his daughter Mia for the day. What they were up to he was unsure but the book was too good for him to worry.

The front door opened and shut quietly after a few minutes. There was silence.

“Honey?” Joe called out as he continued to read.

No response.

“Arlene?” Joe called out again as he set the book down now and looked up.

Still nothing.

“Mia?” he questioned again as he stood, his brow furrowed in confusion. Who was in the house if not his wife and daughter?

An intruder.

His mind clicked with the answer and he quickly set his glasses on his book. Without a second thought he moved towards the room he kept his gun safe in. A new feeling raced through his mind and hit him directly in the heart squeezing it. Fear. Raw, cold fear took hold of him.

“Arlene?!” Joe called out again but as he reached the door...he blacked out. There was nothing and his last thought was a hope that his family didn’t walk in on whatever was happening.

Matthew Gray Gubler was on the subway in New York City on his way back to his hotel after an interview with BUILD. Paget and Kirsten were in the group chat asking how it went, he smiled and texted back happily.

_ MGG- Went great! Heading back to the hotel now. _

_ PB- Great! Anyone talked with Papa Joe recently? _

_ KV- No...why? _

_ AJ- Arlene texted and said he was gone. Left the house. She’s panicking slightly. _

_ KV- Oh my. I’ll text him. _

_ MGG- He sent a text earlier just asking how I was doing but nothing after that. _

Matthew’s heart rate picked up at the thought of something possibly having happened to Joe. He was like a bonus dad.

“He’s fine,” Matthew whispered to himself reassuringly as he stared down at his shoes trying to control any panic.

The doors to the subway opened and a man boarded a few feet away from Matthew. His face was covered but Matthew didn’t pay him much attention, still much too focused on his friend. It wasn’t like Joe to just up and disappear like he had this evening. He realized too late that not paying at least some attention to his surroundings was a mistake that would cost him dearly. Blackness clouded Matthew’s vision as he hoped someone would figure out what happened and find him or call for help.

AJ grew slightly concerned when a new text came in from Matthew; It was ominous to say the least.

_ MGG- Running won't work. Fighting won't work. Hiding won't work. Begging may. _

To say the entire group panicked would be an understatement to say the least. Whoever more than likely had Joe also probably had Matthew now as well.

_ AJ- ???! _

_ PB- What does that even mean???! _

_ KV- Matthew this isn’t funny! _

_ SM- What’s going on? _

_ TG- Yea. _

_ AJ- I think Joe and Matthew have been taken… _

_ KV- How? Joey was in L.A. and our lovely Gubler was in New York! _

_ PB- Team? We’re not real investigators guys! Someone call the cops! The real cops. _

_ SM- I’ll call. _

AJ let out a slight sigh of relief knowing that at the very least Matthew went into a tunnel and Joe was on a walk. No reason to worry but at the same time she knew it was better safe than sorry. Maybe she should call Jim Clemente, he’d probably know what to do or at the least assure them all was fine.

AJ held her phone up once more so that facial recognition could unlock it. She quickly opened up her contacts and found Jim’s number calling without hesitation. She felt slightly light headed for a moment causing confusion as she listened to the phone ring.

“Hello?”

“Ji-,” before AJ could get his name out she went down, darkness clouding her vision.  _ Who is doing this? _ She thought before night took over completely.

Kirsten’s phone dinged with several new incoming texts from AJ;

_ AJ- I don’t live in darkness…  _

_ AJ- Darkness lives in me.  _

_ AJ- Darkness lives in all. _

Her heart rate beat faster as her fear grew stronger, whoever it was must now have AJ too. She was practically shaking as she ran for her front door and locked it, her fingers frantically dialing Joe’s number hoping it was all just a mistake. Hoping he’d answer and set her mind at ease, tell her everything was alright and this was all just a nightmare.

_ “This is Joe. I can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.” _

Kirsten had heard that voicemail so many times but instead of his voice calming her it only seemed to move her closer to tears and panic. She didn’t want to be next, she wanted her friends back, she wanted them to be okay! Her phone dinged several more times and she looked down to read the texts as she continued to lock all her doors and windows.

_ SM- wtf AJ?! What does that even mean? What’s happening rn? _

_ TG- Seriously Paget, Kirsten. What’s going on? _

_ PB- I think AJ has been taken now too. _

_ KV- Guys, I’m scared.  _

_ SM- Cops said there’s nothing they can do since no one has actually been missing more than a few minutes. There’s a chance nothing is actually wrong. _

_ KV- Something is wrong though! Papa Joe would never just up and disappear without letting Arlene know. Plus Matthew and AJ would never send a text like that! _

_ PB- I know. Something’s up. _

Kirsten had just curled up on her couch, one of her cats watching her intently, when a wave of drowsiness hit her. Seconds later and her phone hit the wood floor with a clatter as her entire body went weak and the darkness claimed one more victim.

Paget sat on her couch, Steve was putting on a small concert an hour away so she was home alone. She had locked the doors and windows, closed curtains and turned on all lights a while ago. Now she sat and watched as a text came through from Kirsten;

_ KV- When there is no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the earth. _

_ SM- WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR FRIENDS?! _

_ KV- … _

_ KV- I am death. I am truth. I am Saw. _

_ TG- Fucking hell.... _

_ PB- Guys I’m scared. What do we do now?! _

_ SM- Are you home? We can come to you! _

_ TG- I’m in Texas. It's probably too late for me. _

_ SM- Paget, are you home? _

_ PB- Yes! _

_ SM- I’m on my way. Hang on! _

_..... 5 min later …... _

_ TG- Death has come to your little town, Agents. _

_ PB- Shemar. Please tell me you’re close. _

_ SM- Twenty Minutes! _

Paget stared at her phone as pure fear gripped at her heart and tugged at her soul. This was it. This was how she died or maybe this was a kidnapping and she’d end up with the rest of her family. All she knew was that the unknown scared her and the thought of dying terrified her even more.

Her phone chimed with a new text;

_ SM- You fear not the dark itself but what lies within it. _

That was it. That was everyone. She was next.

Paget heard the lock on her front door turn open and she held her breath. The door opened and closed but no noise was heard otherwise. Seconds ticked by and then minutes but still she did not move, did not call out. The darkness came unrushed and uninhibited and Paget was swept up in it as well. 


End file.
